


Storming

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Yep, another song used... Song is "Paradise" by Coldplay!





	Storming

A soft sigh breaks the stillness of the apartment. A regretfully slow day as matches were cancelled due to a chance of rain… Then again, it’s not as if Vintage could complain. He’d hate to be the poor sap that got stuck in the current downpour outside… Though, a quick thought crosses his mind that perhaps he should check to make sure that Double wasn’t that sap…

Though, just as he got up, a pair of hands quickly pulled him back down, straight onto the lap of his companion, hands settling on his sides, arms wrapped around his waist. With another sigh and a roll of his eyes, Vintage turns enough to look at his temporary roommate. Royal purple eyes stare back without a hint of worry or regret. They almost seemed to dare him to challenge the situation at hand. With a slight glare the two toned Inkling at least decides to question him.

“Is there a reason I’m not allowed to move around my own apartment?”

The purple Inkling merely shrugs. Assuming he didn’t actually have an answer for his airheaded tendencies, Vintage attempts to move out of his grip. However, when the embrace only becomes more firm, the light blue Inkling can’t help but glare back in annoyance. Skull doesn’t respond in the least bit, merely resting his head on the struggling Inkling’s shoulder. A few more moments of the silent argument continue before Vintage finally receives an answer.

“I just wanted you to stay here with me. Is that so bad?”

A slight huff answers Skull at first. Settling down, Vintage adjusts to a more comfortable position. The grip around his waist loosening as he stops struggling. With a slight shake of his head, the two toned Inkling speaks up again.

“I suppose not, but you could ask rather than grabbing me. I said you could stay here while your base is being fixed up, not that you could be a general nuisance…”

The ending insult was nothing but hollow words. Something that they both knew well with what their current situation was, even if neither of them knew how they ended up in this situation. Repairing their old friendship was quite the surprise, nevermind hooking up not too long afterwards. But given how shaky things have been as of late… That latter part would remain private for now, even hidden away from Aviator and Omega.

“You’d punch me if you actually cared. Not struggle. We both know I’m stronger than you when it comes to outright strength.”

“... Shut up Skull.”

A slight blush tints Vintages cheeks as he looks away. The two colors dancing across his face only deepen as a light chuckle could be heard behind him. A light nuzzle on his neck followed soon after that had him tense up for a moment before slowly melting into it, finally allowing himself to give in to the situation a bit. Soft kisses began to mix in with the nuzzles as Skull began to realize that his partner was starting to relax.

However, all too soon for Vintage, the small affections stop. He’d never admit to missing them as he is now. Letting himself fall back, Skull just rests against the back of the couch, contently sighing as Vintage decides to curl up rather than making another attempt at getting up. It’s not as if they had anything to do today, so as far as Skull was concerned, Vintage really had no reason to be trying to get up… Vintage would never admit he forgot why he wanted to get up in the first place.

For once though, the silence begins to irk Skull. Ironic coming from the purple team. They seemed more comfortable in silence than any group of Inklings could be. Perhaps he was still a bit paranoid that he was dreaming, that they didn’t actually make up, that they weren’t actually like this. Perhaps it was merely the rain outside bothering him. All he really knew was that he didn’t like it. So of course that had to be fixed as a soft melody began to drift from his lips.

“ **When she was just a girl…  
She expected the world…  
But it flew away from her reach…  
So she ran away in her sleep…  
And dreamed of para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
Every time she closed her eyes...**”

The two toned Inkling tilts his head up to look at his partner. It was rare for Skull to sing. He didn’t usually care to talk if it wasn’t the right day… Or at least last he knew. Perhaps things have changed in the past few years. Though, Aviator likely would have mentioned it earlier… Maybe it was just that kind of day for him. It was rare, but it did happen.

“ **When she was just a girl…  
She expected the world…  
But it flew away from her reach…  
And the bullets catch in her teeth…  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy.  
The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
Every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes….  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly…  
And dream of para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
She'd dream of para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise…**”

Snuggling up a bit more, Vintage lets his eyes start to fall shut. It’s been ages since he last heard the purple Inkling singing. It used to be a treat then, and if Vintage had to admit, it was even more of a treat now. Seems as though he’s been practicing since then. Though the two toned Inkling couldn’t help but wonder why he would practice if he did. He really didn’t seem to care about it unless someone else was around… Whatever, he couldn’t say he wasn’t glad that Skull did practice.

“ **La-la-la-la-la-la-la… La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la….  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies,  
She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh- I know the sun must set to rise."  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Para-para-paradise-  
This could be para-para-paradise-  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…**”

As the last of the song fades out, another content sigh could be heard before the two toned Inkling flutters his eyes open, rubbing them a bit before shifting to look for something. Not long after, he leans over to grab something, holding up a remote to his partner while curling back up. Skull only gives a confused look to Vintage while taking it. A slight chuckle escapes the X ranker as he lazily explains, nuzzling his face into the others chest slightly muffling his words.

“You seem to not like the silence for once and if you don’t want me to lie about why your voice is hoarse tomorrow, I suggest you pick a show and stop singing. As nice as it sounds, I’m not above taking any chance I get to embarrass you yet.”

A dark purple blush spreads across the sniper’s face and ears as he looks away. Of course Vintage was like this. He always was. It was almost shameful he forgot how much the other liked to poke fun at him and tease him, even if he wouldn’t show his enjoyment back then. Shaking his head a bit and adjusting himself slightly, the sniper starts looking around for something to watch… A good horror movie should pay Vintage back for that little comment...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another song used... Song is "Paradise" by Coldplay!


End file.
